


Dîner Avec des Amis

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Post-Break Up, Sad, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Manger seule pendant les vacances est plus difficile lorsque vous rencontrez des rappels de votre vie en tant que couple, et découvrez que l'autre partie du couple a évolué.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Emily Davis/Sheldon Schlepper, Sally/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 1





	Dîner Avec des Amis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinner With Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624298) by December. 



La période des Fêtes a été un moment pourri pour être de nouveau célibataire, elle a décidé, indépendamment de combien de temps il y a on avait été largué. Chaque fois qu’elle entrait dans un magasin, elle pensait au cadeau qu’elle lui avait donné. Celle qu’elle a finalement retournée la semaine dernière. Elle marchait dans la rue et voyait des couples se tenir la main, et elle voulait vomir. Ou pleurer.

Elle se comportait comme une telle fille à ce sujet. Ce qui est ironique ? Il lui avait dit qu’elle l’aimait d’abord parce qu’elle s’occupait de ruptures comme un mec. Pas de larmes. Pas trop émotif. Pas de jeux.

Peut-être que le fait qu’il aimait la façon dont elle a géré les ruptures aurait dû lui dire quelque chose.

Mais l’autre chose qui a sucé d’être largué avant la saison des fêtes ? Entendre de tristes chansons de Noel.

« _Comme ça..._ » Elle murmura à elle-même comme elle attendait une table au café branché à Windsor. Les propriétaires, pour une raison quelconque, pensé que jouer « _This Time Next Year_ » de Toni Braxton serait obtenir des gens dans l’esprit des Fêtes. C’était encore plus ennuyeux pour la blonde, comme elle a fait beaucoup de choses mentionnées dans la chanson depuis sa rupture.

« Derek stupide. » Elle murmura à elle-même comme l’hôtesse la promenait à sa table. « Au moins, je n’ai pas fait le tout, sortir dîner et rencontrer des amis que nous savions tous les deux, chose. »

Et elle ne l’avait pas fait. Elle a été très prudente à ce sujet. Au point qu’elle n’a plus mangé à Londres. Trop de gens connaissaient son ancien petit ami, et les regards de sympathie étaient sur ses nerfs. En outre, manger à London, elle pourrait aussi les rencontrer ensemble. Compte tenu de ses réactions de la fin, elle ne pensait pas qu’elle allait gérer si bien, que ce soit.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment faire face à être seul sur les vacances après avoir fait un tel investissement dans une relation qui n’a pas fonctionné. Elle aurait presque souhaité pouvoir parler à quelqu’un qui avait vécu quelque chose comme ça avant. Comme Casey.

Mais Casey était la dernière personne à qui elle pouvait parler. Surtout à ce sujet. Et ce qui est triste ? Elle pourrait même être en colère contre Casey ou Derek à propos de ce qui s’est passé. Tout ce que cela signifiait, c’est qu’elle était sans petit ami et moins un ami pour le Boxing Day à venir.

« Sally? »

Levant les yeux de son menu, Sally a rencontré un ensemble familier d’yeux bruns. Elle gémit tranquillement. C’était juste ce genre de chose qu’elle essayait d’éviter. En face d’elle était Emily Davis, qui, bien sûr, avait un rendez-vous avec elle.

La vie est nulle.

« Salut, Emily. » Sally a réussi comme elle sourit à la femme. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici? »

« Ma faute ! » Son compagnon a parlé. « J’étais dans la ville et je voulais emmener Em ici quelque part agréable. »

« Et il voulait se cacher de Derek paniqué... » Emily brusquement arrêté. « Ah ! Je suis désolé, Sally. Je n’aurais pas dû mentionner... »

« Non, non. C’est bon », Sally a gardé le sourire sur son visage avec effort. « D’ailleurs, je sais à quel point Derek peut être arrivant quand il veut quelque chose. » Sally s’est arrêtée pour regarder le compagnon d’Emily.

Il avait l’air familier, mais différent. Elle a fouillé sa banque de souvenirs des amis de Derek et des amis de Casey et n’a pas pu trouver de nom. « Cela va sembler vraiment terrible… » Sally préfacé. « Mais me rappelle votre nom à nouveau ? Je sais que nous avons rencontré avant, mais il a été un certain temps. »

Heureusement, le gars a ri de bonne humeur. « Le fait d’être à Terre-Neuve pendant des années le fera. Je suis Sheldon. » Il sourit comme il tendu la main.

Sally l’a secoué. « Sheldon. Vous étiez le rendez-vous d’Emily au bal junior, non ? »

Sheldon se mit à rire. « Vous vous en souviens ? Avec tout le drame Casey de la nuit, je pensais que j’étais assez oubliable. »

Emily s’est cogné le bras à la fin de sa déclaration. « Tu n’étais pas oubliable. »

Sally sourit comme elle se souvenait du premier bal qu’elle a assisté avec Derek. « Surtout pas cette nuit-là. » Elle était d'accord.

Le couple devant elle rougit à la réponse de Sally.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous dans la ville ? Relocaliser de cette façon ? » Sally a demandé, principalement d’être poli.

Soudain, l’air mal à l’aise, Sheldon a répondu : « Je ne suis pas relocaliser de cette façon tout à fait encore. » Il a reconnu comme il regardait Emily.

Emily le regard en arrière, l’air dix fois plus mal à l’aise que lui. Un silence maladroit tomba pendant quelques instants, alors qu’Emily et Sheldon se regardaient, apparemment en communiquant les uns avec les autres avec des regards nerveux.

« Quoi ? » Sally a finalement demandé, voulant savoir ce qui a changé l’humeur de la conversation.

« Eh bien ... Sheldon est dans la ville pour le mariage. »

_Mariages pendant les Fêtes._

Façon de faire une fille larguée se sentir pire. « Un mariage de Noël ? Qui se marié ? »

Le couple la regarda. « Vous voulez dire... Vous ne sais pas ? » Emily a demandé tranquillement.

« Ouvrez la bouche, insérez le pied... » Sheldon murmura. Emily le regarda.

« D’accord, alors. » Sally était sûre que sa confusion montrait sur son visage comme elle regardait d’avant en arrière entre le couple. « Dois-je savoir qui se marie ? »

« Oh, regarde ! » Emily a pratiquement crié. « C’est l’hôtesse. Nous devrions aller à notre table maintenant. » La jeune femme a insisté en attrapant son rendez-vous et en commençant à l'éloigner de la table de Sally. « C’était agréable de vous voir, Sally. »

Sally sourit poliment en regardant Emily conduire Sheldon loin. Heureusement, leur conversation avec elle était terminée. Malheureusement, elle a entendu le reste de leur conversation alors qu’ils quittaient la table.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle ne sait pas ! » Emily a dit à son rendez-vous.

« Mais pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Ce n’est pas comme Derek lui aurait dit. » A souligné Sheldon.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Emily a demandé. « Je veux dire, ils étaient amis après une mode avant, et ils ont travaillé ensemble pendant un certain temps. »

« Emily, Derek et Sally ne sont pas comme Sam et Casey. Mais c’est une bonne chose que Sam et Casey sont comme Sam et Casey, étant donné que Sam est le garçon d'honneur et tous. »

Après cette perspicacité étrange, les voix du couple était devenu plus calme. Sally a dû se forcer pour les entendre. Plus tard, elle aurait aimé ignorer sa curiosité et cesser d’écouter.

« Wow… » Continua Emily. « Je suis toujours étonné qu’elle ne sait pas. Mais nous ne pouvons pas en parler à Casey. » A soudainement ajouté Emily.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Allez, Sheldon. Tu te souviens de Casey, n’est-ce pas ? Mon meilleur ami Casey ? Elle va s’angoisser à ce sujet pendant des jours, décider qu’elle a besoin de parler Sally sur le mariage, puis arriver à un plan élaboré pour le faire. En plus de tout le reste ? Je pense que Casey pourrait exploser. »

« Elle semble être une mariée heureuse-à-être pour moi. » Sheldon semblait en désaccord.

« Seulement à cause de qui elle se marie et le fait qu’il ne la laisse pas trop planifier cette chose. Bien qu’il ait dû recourir à la farce hors de la sur-planification plus tôt cette semaine. »

« Derek. Il doit même être l’exception aux règles quand il est le marié. »

« Évidement. » Emily a accepté.

Sally était assise aussi immobile que la pierre dans sa cabine. Mariage? Casey comme « heureuse mariée-à-être » ? Derek comme « le marié » ? Non. Il ne serait pas... Ils ne seraient pas... Pas si tôt.

_Vraiment ?_

Être célibataire pendant les Fêtes a sucé. D’autant plus que Sally semblait destinée à vivre les paroles d’une chanson de Toni Braxton. Elle a deviné que ça pourrait être pire, même si elle ne savait pas comment.

« _Merde…_ » Elle murmure en clignant un peu des yeux. Pas le plus gai de Noël jamais. Au moins, pas pour elle, et on lui avait demandé de ne pas célébrer Derekus cette année non plus.


End file.
